The Sketchpad
by LoverOfTheSnowHairedAngel
Summary: While the gang is waiting for Kurama to come up Yusuke gets bored and starts raiding Kurama's room and finds a sketchpad. Rated for provocative art mentioned. One-shot may be continued on request


Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Botan and Keiko were all sitting around Kurama's room waiting for the red-haired youko who, currently was helping his ningen mother downstairs as she had refused to let them go without snacks and drinks. Yusuke who as we all know has the attention span of a peanut unless it comes to a fight was getting bored and was starting to look around nosing into things.  
  
"Yusuke stop sneaking through Kurama-kun's stuff." Keiko said annoyed at the easily distracted boy.  
  
"I'm bored," he whined.  
  
"Who cares," was the answer of Hiei, Botan and Keiko.  
  
Yusuke of course ignored the words of his friends and continued poking around after all they had never been in Kurama's room before. He was passing Kurama's desk when he noticed a spiral bound book sticking out of a drawer. He picked it up and showed the other members of the reikai tentei.  
  
"Hey guys check it out, I didn't know Kurama could draw." He held up what had turned out to be a sketchpad so they understood what he meant, Botan promptly snatched it from his hands.  
  
"Don't go through Kurama's things Yusuke!" she started to put it back when the cover fell off and she looked down. "Oh WOW!" she breathed.  
  
"What is it Botan?" the reikai tentei asked. She held up the sketchpad, which was showing the first picture. It was a garden full of roses and exotic plants.  
  
"Whoa," Keiko breathed, "It's so beautiful," she grabbed the book from Botan, "Kurama-kun is an incredible artist." The other members of the team looked over her shoulder and nodded agreeing with Yusuke's girl.  
  
So began the raid on Kurama's sketchpad, the first ten or fifteen pictures were of all kinds of different types of plants both from the ningen world and from the demon world. The next ones showed pictures of his friends. Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, Kuronue, and even Koenma, some of the pictures were battle shots of all of them, some were individual shots of each in battle, others were shots of them relaxing and hanging out together.  
  
"These are so life-like." Botan whispered loudly. The others nodded in agreement and continued to look at the sketchpad.  
  
The rest seemed to be sketches of his ningen family, his mother, stepfather and stepbrother. They closed the book as they came to the end and looked at each other unable to believe how talented Kurama was with a pencil and paper.  
  
"These pictures were so beautiful," Keiko said holding the sketchpad in her hands. "I wonder why Kurama-kun never showed them to us."  
  
They all nodded in agreement wondering the same thing, while Keiko brought the book back over to the desk where Yusuke had found it in the first place.  
  
"Yusuke where did you pull this from?" Yusuke headed over and pulled open the drawer he had found the sketchpad in; Keiko started to put it back when Yusuke pulled out a second one.  
  
"Man Kurama really likes to draw huh?" he held the other book up to show everyone.  
  
Keiko placed the other book back in the drawer and walked back to where the reikai tentei was seated. "I hope Kurama-kun doesn't mind us looking at these."  
  
"Why should he Keiko they're just drawings of flowers." Yusuke sat in the centre of the group and opened the book while everyone moved closer to get a closer look.  
  
The first picture was in full colour it was of Kurama in his youko form with three other people, one they recognised; Kuronue the other two, a couple of female youko they didn't recognise.  
  
"Wonder who they are?" Kuwabara mumbled.  
  
Botan pointed to the older looking youko she was clad in what appeared to be an outfit of red leather, she had long deep black hair and purple eyes "She's beautiful." She whispered; the others, minus Hiei of course, nodded in agreement to her statement. Hiei however pointed out that the younger looking of the two female youko looked exactly the same as the other one except she was shorter and wore purple instead of red.  
  
"Oh Hiei you're so negative." Keiko said. Hiei shrugged and told them he was just stating the obvious.  
  
The detectives rolled their eyes and told Yusuke to turn the page, which he did and promptly gasped in shock.  
  
"Nani Yusuke," his friends asked as he slammed the sketchpad shut.  
  
"Uh we shouldn't be looking at Kurama's stuff." He started to get up when Kuwabara pulled him back down.  
  
"Oi Urameshi you're the one who grabbed it in the first place, now let's check it out." He took the book and moved it so everyone could see he turned the page back to the one Yusuke had seen. Upon actually seeing the picture the two girls blushed in embarrassment, Kuwabara's mouth fell open, Yusuke looked away and Hiei of course didn't react in any way.  
  
It wasn't hard to figure out why they all looked so embarrassed the picture was once again of Youko Kurama however he had only one other person in the picture with him; the eldest female red clad youko. This version of her however wasn't wearing the tank top and the mini-skirt; she however still was wearing the red spiked heels. Other than the heels she wasn't wearing anything and she was in quite a compromising position with an equally clothes less Youko Kurama, she was straddling his waist with her hands on his shoulders, her head thrown back in pleasure. Youko Kurama was half sitting half lying down; one of his hands on her waist holding her; the other was on the ground holding him up. He too had an expression of pleasure etched on his face.  
  
The team all turned to look at each other in shock; it was the hardest thing for them to imagine that sweet Kurama would draw something like that, something so provocative or to put it blandly it was pretty much smut. All five friends were shocked and even a little worried but unable to help themselves they continued to look through the sketchpad. Most of the pictures, they realized were of the strange black haired fox demon and in most she was wearing either very little or nothing at all.... Not that her red outfit covered much anyway. Many of these pictures contained Kurama himself in uh very interesting situations with this girl.  
  
"I uh had no idea Kurama thought this way." Yusuke said while three quarters of the way through the sketchpad.  
  
"Well," Botan began, "Kurama is several centuries old, he does have the right to think these kinds of things." Keiko nodded faintly, though she thought otherwise she herself always thought that Kurama was the pure one out of the four boys.  
  
"I wonder who this girl is," Keiko muttered.  
  
"Well considering who and what Kurama is she could be one of three things." Hiei said speaking for the first time in almost ten minutes. Everyone's eyes turned to him.  
  
"Well!"  
  
"She could either be a fantasy of Kurama's, his lover or his mate." Hiei spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"I'd prefer if she were his mate." Keiko stuttered.  
  
Hiei smirked at the girl, "What don't like the idea that sweet Kurama might have naughty thoughts about women." Keiko merely glared in Hiei's direction than turned to Botan.  
  
"Botan is a mate the youko equivalent of a ningen wife?" she asked.  
  
Botan nodded, "As far as I know they're one and the same thing just without the ceremony."  
  
Everyone nodded and once again turned back to the sketchpad, which Yusuke was once again in possession of, he turned the page they all expected more of the same type of pictures but the next picture was once again of the youko and Kurama but this time they were fully clothed, the female was resting peacefully in Kurama's lap and seemed to be dozing, Kurama was wide awake and just watching the female youko with a love filled expression on his face. Keiko smile at this picture, this was what she had pictured for Kurama's love life. (AN: why is Keiko picturing Kurama's love life?)  
  
Yusuke turned the page and found a picture of the same youko girl but this looked more like a battle shot for she had a sword in each hand, the swords the team noticed were made of leaves but that didn't surprise them she was youko after all and manipulating plants is what youkos do. Yusuke shuttered slightly at the expression the woman wore it was one of fury. The kitsune looked sadistic and very ready to kill whoever had pissed her off.  
  
"I'd hate to face her in battle, she could probably kick my ass," Yusuke muttered.  
  
The next picture was of both of them ready for battle, Kurama with his rose whip the girl with her leaf swords. The next looked like the two were running away from a bunch of youkai guards. They figured they were escaping from a heist they had just pulled, as both looked quite pleased with themselves and Kurama had something with him. They continued to look at more ahem tasteful pictures of Kurama and the female youko until the last page which was of two full fox demons being chased by a youkai hunter. They had just begun to close the book when the door opened and Kurama and Shiori entered carrying snacks for them all.  
  
"Hello everyone," Shiori smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Hello Minamino-san," they chorused.  
  
Kurama started to turn to thank his mother when, he noticed the sketchpad sitting in Yusuke's hands open to the last picture, Kurama froze. He stared at Yusuke as he stood to help; everyone watched Kurama and noticed where he was looking, at Yusuke and more importantly the sketchbook he held in his hand. After what seemed like a lifetime to Kurama Yusuke finally realized that Kurama was staring at him and noticed his gaze on the spiral bound book in his hand.  
  
"W-where did you find that?" Kurama finally asked.  
  
"With your other book why." Yusuke asked walking over to the red-haired demon.  
  
Kurama grabbed the book from Yusuke, turned sharply and ran out of the house as fast as he could.  
  
"Shuuichi!" his mother yelled in shock.  
  
The reikai tentei exchanged shocked expressions before running out of the room after the kitsune. They tracked him only due to Hiei's speed and found him in the park on a bench under some overhanging trees that obscured him from view. (AN: I call them umbrella trees! Ahem sorry!)  
  
"Kurama...." Yusuke whispered sitting next to the redhead. "Look I'm sorry."  
  
"Go away!" Kurama hissed in a very fox-like way. (AN: can foxes hiss?)  
  
"Kurama look we're sorry we shouldn't have prodded into your stuff." Keiko said gently sitting on boy's other side.  
  
"No you shouldn't have." Kurama snapped bringing his tear-streaked face into view.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurama." Botan whispered kneeling in front of Kurama and peering up at him.  
  
"Stop crowding him." Hiei snapped. "Smothering him won't help." They all looked away knowing that as usual Hiei was right.  
  
Kurama sighed knowing his friends had only been curious and had not meant to pry they probably or Yusuke rather had probably gotten bored and started looking for something to do an inevitably found his sketchbook. Kurama wiped his tears and looked at his friends,  
  
"Look um,' Yusuke muttered.  
  
"Don't," Kurama said, "it's fine"  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Well no but I guess you got bored huh Yusuke." Kurama smiled slightly at the reikai tentei leader.  
  
"You know Yusuke too well," Keiko laughed nervously.  
  
"Um Kurama," Yusuke said quietly "Would you be angry if we asked who that girl is?"  
  
Kurama sighed it was an innocent question there was no real harm in telling the friends who had risked their lives for him a hundred times before.  
  
"No I wouldn't be angry." Kurama finally answered. They looked at him expectantly. "She's my mate,"  
  
Keiko looked thrilled at this information "See," she sneered at Hiei, "Told you Kurama-kun wasn't a pervert."  
  
Kurama cocked an eyebrow at them but decided to remain silent. Yusuke raised another question.  
  
"What's her name?" Kurama turned to look at him and answered.  
  
"Reishiku," (AN: if it helps though I'm sure most anime people can read Japanese its pronounced as Ray She ku)  
  
"Wow," Keiko said, "She has a pretty name Kurama-kun." Kurama smiled and nodded.  
  
"Um where is she now I mean how come we've never met her before?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Kurama's smile slipped off his face and tears filled his bright green eyes, his friends hurried to say that he didn't have to answer but he looked up and answered anyway.  
  
"She's dead, she was killed by the same hunter who shot me seventeen years ago." They were startled to hear that he didn't sound sad as he said this on the contrary he sounded angry. Probably they summarized at the hunter who killed his mate. They then remembered the picture of the two youko running from the youkai hunter and realized something.  
  
"Anou Kurama-kun? Is- is that why you wanted to go back to the Makai so bad to uh to get revenge for Reishiku?" Kurama nodded. "But you changed your mind?" Keiko looked up after her question.  
  
"I will kill that hunter but right now oka-san needs me more. I can't help Reishiku anymore so I'm gonna help oka-san instead. For now." Kurama got up off the bench, stretched and smiled at his friends. "Thanks I really needed to talk to someone about it." They all nodded, smiled and followed the red- haired youko back to his home.  
  
***The End***  
  
LOTSHA: this idea just popped into my head the other day and decided to write it out I might do a continuation if people like it but I don't know it may stay as a one shot well R&R if you liked it and even if you didn't tell me what you thought flames will be used to roast marshmallows.  
  
I hope I kept Hiei in character I don't think I did well enough cause he said a lot but I tried this was my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic anyways later.  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
